middleeastwarfandomcom-20200214-history
Middle east war Wiki
Welcome to the Middle east war Wiki the war from the 6 day war to present Describe your topic the 6 day war was the start of troble in the middle eastern places. then the spetsnaz and kgb took ove a town in afghanistan and then the iraqies invaded kuwiat then a black hawk was shot down by the somliens during the somlian war the we were attacked by al queda and we got in the war on terrorism and in iraq we went to capture sadam hussien and we hung him we blew the head half the head of the crumpy bin laden .*people like militia have killed many inoccent people and the shoot down helicopters hijack planes ships.there also called al qeada and taliban and the somlians.in 2009 somlian pirates hijacked a ship and us navy seals killed the 3 of them.Simko Shikak revolt 1918-1922east war wikipedia middle east war wikipedia *War 1919-1921Turkish War of Independence (Asia Minor Catastrophe) 1919-1923Greco-Turkish War (1919-1922)Revolts during the Turkish War of Independence 1918-1922Revolt of Ahmet Anzavur 1918-1920Koçkiri Rebellion 1920Kuva-i Inzibatiye revolt 1920Franco-Turkish War (Cilicia War) 1920-1921Turkish-Armenian War 1920Great Iraqi revolt 1920-1922Mahmud Barzanji uprisings 1919-1931First Barzanji uprising 1919-1921Second Barzanji uprising 1922-1924Third Barzanji uprising 1930-1931Sheikh Said rebellion 1925Great Syrian Revolt (Druze War) 1925-1927Sheikh Abdurrahman's rebellion, 1927Ararat rebellion 1927-1930Simele massacre (Assyrian revolt of 1933)Saudi-Yemeni War (1934)Arab Revolt in Palestine 1936-1939Dersim rebellion 1937British-Zionist conflict in Palestine 1938-1948Middle East Theatre of World War II (1939–1945)Anglo-Iraqi War 1941Western Desert CampaignSyria-Lebanon CampaignAnglo-Soviet invasion of IranIran crisis of 1946Yahya clan coup (Yemen) 1947Arab-Israeli conflict 1947-1948 Arab–Israeli War1950s-1960s Retribution operations1956 Suez War1967 Six Day War1967-1970 War of Attrition1973 Yom Kippur War1978 Litani conflict (part of Israeli–Lebanese conflict conflict 1978-)1982 Lebanon War (part of Israeli–Lebanese conflict conflict 1978-)1982-2000 South Lebanon conflict (part of Israeli–Lebanese conflict conflict 1978-)1987-1993 First Intifada (part of Israeli–Palestinian conflict conflict 1947-)2000-2005 Second Intifada (part of Israeli–Palestinian conflict conflict 1947-)2006 Lebanon War (part of Israeli–Lebanese conflict conflict 1978-)2008-2009 Gaza War (part of Israeli–Palestinian conflict conflict 1947-)Egyptian Revolution of 1952Yemeni-Adenese clan violence 1956-1960Lebanon crisis of 195814 July Revolution (Iraq) 1958First Kurdish Iraqi War 1961-1970North Yemen Civil War (1962–1970)1962 Coup d'état in YemenRamadan offensiveHaradh offensiveRoyalist offensive 1965Siege of Sana'a 1967Dhofar Rebellion in Oman 1962-19751963 Iraqi Ba'athist coup d'étatAden Emergency 1963-1967Jordanian-Palestinian civil war (Black September) 1970Persecution of Copts in Egypt 1973-Turkish invasion of Cyprus 1974Second Kurdish Iraqi War 1974-1975Lebanese civil war(1975–1990)First phase 1975-1977Karantina massacreDamour massacreTel al-Zaatar massacreSecond phase 1977-1982Operation LitaniThird phase 1982-19831982 Lebanon WarSabra and Shatila massacreFourth phase 1984-1990War of the Camps 1986-1987War of Liberation 1989-1990Turkish civil strife 1976-1980 [45neededMaraş Massacre (Turkey) 1978Muslim Brotherhood uprising in Syria 1976-1982Hama massacre 1982Turkey-PKK conflict 1977-Iranian Revolution 1978-1979Kurdish rebellion in Iran 1978-1980Iraqi Shia uprising 1980showv · d · eIran–Iraq WarRelated U.S. operations in boldKaman 99 – Abadan – 1st Khorramshahr – Morvarid – Dezful – Undeniable Victory – 2nd Khorramshahr – Samen-ol-A'emeh – Jerusalem Way – Jerusalem – Ramadan – Before the Dawn – Dawn 1 – Dawn 2 – Dawn 3 – Dawn 4 – Dawn 5 – Dawn 6 – Marshes – Kheibar – Badr – Al-Anfal Campaign – 1st Al Faw – Dawn 8 – Karbala 4 – Karbala-5 – Karbala-6 – USS Stark Incident – Karbala Ten – Nasr 4 – Earnest Will – Prime Chance – Eager Glacier – Nimble Archer – Halabja – Zafar 7 – 2nd Al Faw – Praying Mantis – Air Flight 655 Incident – MersadIran-Iraq War 1980-1988Iraqi invasion 1980Mujahedin al-Halq uprising 1981-1982Liberation of Khorramshahr 1982Operation Ramadan 1982Kurdish Rebellion of 1983Al-Anfal Campaign (Iraq) 1986-1989Operation Dawn 5 1984Operation Dawn 6 1984Operation Khaibar 1984Tanker War 1984Operation Badr 1985War of the Cities 1985-1987Operation Dawn-8 1986Operation Karbala-5Operation Nasr 4Operation Karbala-10Operation Mersad 19871988 executions of Iranian political prisoners6South Yemen Civil War (1986)7Gulf War 1990-1991Invasion of Kuwait in 1990Operation Desert Storm1991 uprisings in Iraq1991 Uprising in Karbala1991 Uprising in As SulaymaniyahMuslim Brotherhood terror campaign (Egypt) 1992-2000Iraqi Kurdish Civil War 1994-1997Civil War in Yemen (1994)No fly zone war 1991-2003Operation Desert Fox 1998Iraq War 2003-Baluchi insurgency (Iran) 2003-Sa'dah insurgency (Yemen) 2004-2010Middle Eastern theatre of the Arab Spring 2010-2011 Syrian uprising Franco-Syrian War 1919-1921Turkish War of Independence (Asia Minor Catastrophe) 1919-1923Greco-Turkish War (1919-1922)Revolts during the Turkish War of Independence 1918-1922Revolt of Ahmet Anzavur 1918-1920Koçkiri Rebellion 1920Kuva-i Inzibatiye revolt 1920Franco-Turkish War (Cilicia War) 1920-1921Turkish-Armenian War 1920Great Iraqi revolt 1920-1922Mahmud Barzanji uprisings 1919-1931First Barzanji uprising 1919-1921Second Barzanji uprising 1922-1924Third Barzanji uprising 1930-1931Sheikh Said rebellion 1925Great Syrian Revolt (Druze War) 1925-1927Sheikh Abdurrahman's rebellion, 1927Ararat rebellion 1927-1930Simele massacre (Assyrian revolt of 1933)Saudi-Yemeni War (1934)Arab Revolt in Palestine 1936-1939Dersim rebellion 1937British-Zionist conflict in Palestine 1938-1948Middle East Theatre of World War II (1939–1945)Anglo-Iraqi War 1941Western Desert CampaignSyria-Lebanon CampaignAnglo-Soviet invasion of IranIran crisis of 1946Yahya clan coup (Yemen) 1947Arab-Israeli conflict 1947-1948 Arab–Israeli War1950s-1960s Retribution operations1956 Suez War1967 Six Day War1967-1970 War of Attrition1973 Yom Kippur War1978 Litani conflict (part of Israeli–Lebanese conflict conflict 1978-)1982 Lebanon War (part of Israeli–Lebanese conflict conflict 1978-)1982-2000 South Lebanon conflict (part of Israeli–Lebanese conflict conflict 1978-)1987-1993 First Intifada (part of Israeli–Palestinian conflict conflict 1947-)2000-2005 Second Intifada (part of Israeli–Palestinian conflict conflict 1947-)2006 Lebanon War (part of Israeli–Lebanese conflict conflict 1978-)2008-2009 Gaza War (part of Israeli–Palestinian conflict conflict 1947-)Egyptian Revolution of 1952Yemeni-Adenese clan violence 1956-1960Lebanon crisis of 195814 July Revolution (Iraq) 1958First Kurdish Iraqi War 1961-1970North Yemen Civil War (1962–1970)1962 Coup d'état in YemenRamadan offensiveHaradh offensiveRoyalist offensive 1965Siege of Sana'a 1967Dhofar Rebellion in Oman 1962-19751963 Iraqi Ba'athist coup d'étatAden Emergency 1963-1967Jordanian-Palestinian civil war (Black September) 1970Persecution of Copts in Egypt 1973-Turkish invasion of Cyprus 1974Second Kurdish Iraqi War 1974-1975Lebanese civil war(1975–1990)First phase 1975-1977Karantina massacreDamour massacreTel al-Zaatar massacreSecond phase 1977-1982Operation LitaniThird phase 1982-19831982 Lebanon WarSabra and Shatila massacreFourth phase 1984-1990War of the Camps 1986-1987War of Liberation 1989-1990Turkish civil strife 1976-1980 45neededMaraş Massacre (Turkey) 1978Muslim Brotherhood uprising in Syria 1976-1982Hama massacre 1982Turkey-PKK conflict 1977-Iranian Revolution 1978-1979Kurdish rebellion in Iran 1978-1980Iraqi Shia uprising 1980showv · d · eIran–Iraq WarRelated U.S. operations in boldKaman 99 – Abadan – 1st Khorramshahr – Morvarid – Dezful – Undeniable Victory – 2nd Khorramshahr – Samen-ol-A'emeh – Jerusalem Way – Jerusalem – Ramadan – Before the Dawn – Dawn 1 – Dawn 2 – Dawn 3 – Dawn 4 – Dawn 5 – Dawn 6 – Marshes – Kheibar – Badr – Al-Anfal Campaign – 1st Al Faw – Dawn 8 – Karbala 4 – Karbala-5 – Karbala-6 – USS Stark Incident – Karbala Ten – Nasr 4 – Earnest Will – Prime Chance – Eager Glacier – Nimble Archer – Halabja – Zafar 7 – 2nd Al Faw – Praying Mantis – Air Flight 655 Incident – MersadIran-Iraq War 1980-1988Iraqi invasion 1980Mujahedin al-Halq uprising 1981-1982Liberation of Khorramshahr 1982Operation Ramadan 1982Kurdish Rebellion of 1983Al-Anfal Campaign (Iraq) 1986-1989Operation Dawn 5 1984Operation Dawn 6 1984Operation Khaibar 1984Tanker War 1984Operation Badr 1985War of the Cities 1985-1987Operation Dawn-8 1986Operation Karbala-5Operation Nasr 4Operation Karbala-10Operation Mersad 19871988 executions of Iranian political prisoners6South Yemen Civil War (1986)7Gulf War 1990-1991Invasion of Kuwait in 1990Operation Desert Storm1991 uprisings in Iraq1991 Uprising in Karbala1991 Uprising in As SulaymaniyahMuslim Brotherhood terror campaign (Egypt) 1992-2000Iraqi Kurdish Civil War 1994-1997Civil War in Yemen (1994)No fly zone war 1991-2003Operation Desert Fox 1998Iraq War 2003-Baluchi insurgency (Iran) 2003-Sa'dah insurgency (Yemen) 2004-2010Middle Eastern theatre of the Arab Spring 2010-2011 Syrian uprising] 1919-1921 *Turkish War of Independence (Asia Minor Catastrophe) 1919-1923 **Greco-Turkish War (1919-1922) **Revolts during the Turkish War of Independence 1918-1922 ***Revolt of Ahmet Anzavur 1918-1920 ***Koçkiri Rebellion 1920 ***Kuva-i Inzibatiye revolt 1920 **Franco-Turkish War (Cilicia War) 1920-1921 **Turkish-Armenian War 1920 *Great Iraqi revolt 1920-1922 *Mahmud Barzanji uprisings 1919-1931 **First Barzanji uprising 1919-1921 **Second Barzanji uprising 1922-1924 **Third Barzanji uprising 1930-1931 *Sheikh Said rebellion 1925 *Great Syrian Revolt (Druze War) 1925-1927 *Sheikh Abdurrahman's rebellion, 1927 *Ararat rebellion 1927-1930 *Simele massacre (Assyrian revolt of 1933) *Saudi-Yemeni War (1934) *Arab Revolt in Palestine 1936-1939 *Dersim rebellion 1937 *British-Zionist conflict in Palestine 1938-1948 *Middle East Theatre of World War II (1939–1945) **Anglo-Iraqi War 1941 **Western Desert Campaign **Syria-Lebanon Campaign **Anglo-Soviet invasion of Iran *Iran crisis of 1946 *Yahya clan coup (Yemen) 1947 *Arab-Israeli conflict 1947- **1948 Arab–Israeli War **1950s-1960s Retribution operations **1956 Suez War **1967 Six Day War **1967-1970 War of Attrition **1973 Yom Kippur War **1978 Litani conflict (part of Israeli–Lebanese conflict conflict 1978-) **1982 Lebanon War (part of Israeli–Lebanese conflict conflict 1978-) **1982-2000 South Lebanon conflict (part of Israeli–Lebanese conflict conflict 1978-) **1987-1993 First Intifada (part of Israeli–Palestinian conflict conflict 1947-) **2000-2005 Second Intifada (part of Israeli–Palestinian conflict conflict 1947-) **2006 Lebanon War (part of Israeli–Lebanese conflict conflict 1978-) **2008-2009 Gaza War (part of Israeli–Palestinian conflict conflict 1947-) *Egyptian Revolution of 1952 *Yemeni-Adenese clan violence 1956-1960 *Lebanon crisis of 1958 *14 July Revolution (Iraq) 1958 *First Kurdish Iraqi War 1961-1970 *North Yemen Civil War (1962–1970) **1962 Coup d'état in Yemen **Ramadan offensive **Haradh offensive **Royalist offensive 1965 **Siege of Sana'a 1967 *Dhofar Rebellion in Oman 1962-1975 *1963 Iraqi Ba'athist coup d'état *Aden Emergency 1963-1967 *Jordanian-Palestinian civil war (Black September) 1970 *Persecution of Copts in Egypt 1973- *Turkish invasion of Cyprus 1974 *Second Kurdish Iraqi War 1974-1975 *Lebanese civil war(1975–1990) **First phase 1975-1977 ***Karantina massacre ***Damour massacre ***Tel al-Zaatar massacre **Second phase 1977-1982 ***Operation Litani **Third phase 1982-1983 ***1982 Lebanon War ***Sabra and Shatila massacre **Fourth phase 1984-1990 ***War of the Camps 1986-1987 ***War of Liberation 1989-1990 *Turkish civil strife 1976-1980 45[verification needed] **Maraş Massacre (Turkey) 1978 *Muslim Brotherhood uprising in Syria 1976-1982 **Hama massacre 1982 *Turkey-PKK conflict 1977- *Iranian Revolution 1978-1979 *Kurdish rebellion in Iran 1978-1980 *Iraqi Shia uprising 1980 |} *Iran-Iraq War 1980-1988 **Iraqi invasion 1980 **Mujahedin al-Halq uprising 1981-1982 **Liberation of Khorramshahr 1982 **Operation Ramadan 1982 **Kurdish Rebellion of 1983 ***Al-Anfal Campaign (Iraq) 1986-1989 **Operation Dawn 5 1984 **Operation Dawn 6 1984 **Operation Khaibar 1984 **Tanker War 1984 **Operation Badr 1985 **War of the Cities 1985-1987 **Operation Dawn-8 1986 **Operation Karbala-5 **Operation Nasr 4 **Operation Karbala-10 **Operation Mersad 1987 ***1988 executions of Iranian political prisoners6 *South Yemen Civil War (1986)7 *Gulf War 1990-1991 **Invasion of Kuwait in 1990 **Operation Desert Storm *1991 uprisings in Iraq **1991 Uprising in Karbala **1991 Uprising in As Sulaymaniyah *Muslim Brotherhood terror campaign (Egypt) 1992-2000 *Iraqi Kurdish Civil War 1994-1997 *Civil War in Yemen (1994) *No fly zone war 1991-2003 **Operation Desert Fox 1998 *Iraq War 2003- *Baluchi insurgency (Iran) 2003- *Sa'dah insurgency (Yemen) 2004-2010 *Middle Eastern theatre of the Arab Spring 2010- **2011 Syrian uprising Latest activity Category:Browse Category:wepons Category:sides Category:quotes Category:battles Category:vehicles Category:time line Category:games Category:people Category:gallery Category:vidieos